Mystical Guidance
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: There was another Monster in Yugi's deck that was always there when he needed her. Though she was not known for her physical strength, her prayers and spells was more then enough to turn the tables on her master's opponents. She too lived in Egypt, living a life not too many were aware was happening. Now we see her before becoming the beautiful blue maiden known as the Mystical Elf
1. Chapter 1

Mystical Guidance

Chapter 1

 **Author Notes: Love the original Yugioh. Now to be honest this was made out of the blue, after reading one of the many wonderful stories in the archive. Sorry but I don't remember the name, as there are many great stories involving the ancient Egypt setting.**

 **Just know that the moment I got a scene in my head and it exploded into an idea that I found myself enjoying. I do not own Yugioh, and I support Puzzleshipping**

 **(I call it yumi~ but it's seriously just Yami x Yugi! Don't like...don't read, simple as that~) There may be Ryou x Bakura and Malik x Marik...but I need to see how this plays out!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Awaken my brother. It is morning and we still must get Malik and Ryou to come back to us."** Ra rose into the sky, igniting a new day for the mortals on Earth. His light creeping onto the teenaged boy.

His large compassionate amethyst eyes opened. Seeing his sisters kind hearted smile, he sat up, stretching. **"Hello Katesch."** Yugi stands from his resting place to try and jostle his other two siblings from their slumber.

The young 18 year old maiden looks to the sky with a small sky. Unable to take her eyes off the hues of pink, purple and orange. Today was guaranteed to be another hot, humid adventure for the tiny team of four.

Egypt was a place of prosperity. People were able to go about their lives with no fear of danger. Under the watchful eye of the Pharaoh and his heir Yami, there was peace. As the gods gave them no calamities or ill fortune upon the people. At least, that was the story that most believed.

In reality those like Katesch, Yugi, Ryou and Malik, who lived on the streets were anything but safe and at peace. Each day was a struggle as the non-blooded siblings fought to survive. Stealing, hunting, trading, doing whatever necessary that would ensure that they could make it through the day.

It was a difficult life for sure, but many a times the siblings were together, and were grateful for being in such a close bonded family. The cold nights were warmer when they huddled and slept by one another's side.

Any worries or concerns were spoken of, allowing of accepting ears to listen, and caring mouths to speak words of advice and dissipate the doubts and questions. They all had met one another under harsh, terrible circumstances, each person held their own pain and suffering.

That didn't mean that the others didn't understand. Quite the contrary, there were no secrets between them. **"Hey get back here you rats!"** It was a normal day like any other for the poor, homeless teens.

The group of four succeeded in their goal of stealing a couple fruits from the vendor. So then...why did everything turn the way it did? _'What went wrong?'_ Those words were repeated in Katesch's mind as she was faintly able to hear screaming as she closed her eyes.

For what was believed to be the final time… **"No sister! Please don't leave us!"** Her mind starts at the beginning, recalling all that occurred up to this point, the happiness, the pain all that enclosed her being. Because even the dead have stories to tell

To be continued.

 **Author Notes: A short chapter to be sure. But I liked it. And it's a bit different from the usual ancient Egypt story. Not sure if there'll be more pairings, but if I get there you'll know by reading the story.**

 **So what did you guys think? I thought it was good, but if you liked it please feel free to fav /follow/review. Tchao for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mystical Guidance

Chapter 2

 **Author Notes: I return and now to get underway with a new chappy~**

Yugi: Why are you making your character, Ryou, Malik and I thieves?

 **Mako: ...plot development? Look I had a really good scene that played in my head but i needed a backstory and this was the best I got ok!**

Yugi: I'm not saying it was bad, I was curious. And you never explained why you chose the name Katesch for your character.

 **Mako: ^_^; Oh yeah! Well I was looking up Egyptian names and I found out that it means "sacred/holy" and felt it'd be perfect for her.**

Yugi: Again the thieving...

 **Mako: I'm getting there...T_T It's only the second chapter! Can you do disclaimers pweety pwease with reeses on top?**

Yugi: k~ Mako red demon from Senwhitefox and Mako red demon does not own Yugioh. Oh and she's grateful to Selena Moonlighty who faved and followed.

 _Previously on Mystical Guidance…_

 _For what was believed to be the final time… **"No sister! Please don't leave us!"** Her mind starts at the beginning, recalling all that occurred up to this point, the happiness, the pain all that enclosed her being. Because even the dead have stories to tell._

 _3rd P.O.V_

Katesch whom was slim, beautiful with dark obsidian hair, sparking gold eyes and curved body provided the much needed distraction as she spoke to the fruit seller.

Leaving her three nimble, adaptable brothers capable of sneaking around and stealing multiple apples, dates and melons. The angry vendor was about the chase the thieves.

But as he was about to sprint, he fell, or more accurately he tripped. By the very beauty he had been bargaining the prices of said produce with. She disappeared with the ongoing commotion of the cursing man.

She slipped away, hiding in the shadows. Clutching her cloak. Trying to calm her beating heart. No matter how many times she and her kin committed these acts, she would always feel the same.

That burning adrenaline, dizzying fear from the risk of her or her family being caught and punished for their crimes. But worst of all. The sheer guilt that came along with their actions.

Granted they weren't just taking the food for themselves, however that didn't prevent the pain that wracked her heart each time they were in such desperate needs for food.

She slinked away, sighing in relief when she realized no one followed her, and descended to their hiding place. Their little home was only a few long, raggedy pieces of cloth laid about and strung up as a tiny tent. Opening the flap, she takes in the sight.

The boys were looking at their spoils of victory, debating what would be kept for todays meal, and what would be given away. None of them had yet noticed her arrival. Katesch was always captivated by her family's' appearance.

None of them looked alike in the slightest, yet they still looked like they belonged. Yugi was the smallest at the age of 16, many mistook him as a young child, but looks were deceiving as he was the smartest of the group, coming up with plans that would ensure everyones safety.

He was fast too, making up for his small stature, he trained himself to be able to flee at striking speeds should he be in trouble. Much to the groups relief as he isn't much of a fighter, he despises violence with a passion, and would always prefer trying to break up an argument.

Despite his long blend of red gold and black hair, you could still see a bit of the terrible scars of his past on his tanned skin. Though most of his body was covered from a hooded cloak, there were moments where the sun would hit him just right.

It didn't help that every once in a while you would see a flash of pain in his beautiful violet orbs when certain words were brought into a conversation. It was probably why Malik was so insistent on being the physical protector of the group. As he could relate the most to the cruel abuse of others.

His pale lavender eyes would always darken and you could see an aura of hatred ooze when he was reminded of people from his days as a corrupted priests son. There were moments where his rage would become uncontrollable and his hair would spike up from the energy seeping from his frame.

It was always comforting to Katesch when Ryou would step in to calm him, even though he was the youngest of 15, he was the wisest and most mature. His patient sea blue eyes and soft cloud white hair always put people at ease.

They were so different, yet those differences worked in harmony. She smiles to herself before speaking. **"I see you made off with quite a lot."** She kneels at the final empty spot in the tight space. **"Have you decided what we're giving to the others?"** Greetings were sent her way, as they told her.

 **"We'll have enough fruit to sustain us for a few days, so we'll give half of it to the others here, and then a quarter to barter for bread and water."** Katesch nodded her head in approval. **"Very well. Are any of the others around to spread word?"**

Malik shook his head. **"No, like us many of them left at sunrise to try their luck with obtaining food. Those that remained are in a state of grieving."** Her eyes snapped open in shock, before she lowered her head.

Paying her respects for the deceased. **"Who was lost?"** Her voice was dry. Sadness always came when news circled ones death. Ryou whispered quietly, tears were at the edges of his eyes. **"It was Mako."**

Her mouth opened, startled **. "The fishermans son?"** Nods in confirmation was all the answer she really needed. To herself she prayed for the young, strong mans soul to safely travel to the afterlife.

He was a kind, funny guy, he always risked his life to battle crocs in the Nile to obtain fish for the people on the streets when he could. A good friend and a brave fierce soul. **"He lost a battle with illness from his last hunt."** She choked back tears.

They never slid down her cheeks, she was the eldest, she was responsible for their safety and no matter how badly she wished to. Katesch would not cry and be strong for the teens before her.

Rising to her feet, she takes a small portion of the fruit. **"I'll give some of my share to pay respects to Mako's family. Will you three be alright with me gone?"** Her brothers looked at each other. Before in unison handing to her a share of their agreed portion.

Knowing an argument would only waste time, and seeing their determination on the matter, she accepted the additional offerings. She left, her stride carrying her far and fast. The boys were glad that their sister took the fruit without a fight.

As much as they loved her, they refused to see her taking the full on brunt of responsibility for their well being without being cared for in return. They rather go hungry with her, then see the only person who was willing to look at them with affection and treat them like human beings suffer on her own.

Malik rubbed his hands in anticipation. **"Alright let's get going. We have a lot to do."** As planned the trio separates, going to a different part of town. Silently sending prayers to Mako, as his death had affected many, the least they felt they could do was wish him luck and a peaceful rest in the afterlife.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Much longer then the first one. And not too shabby. And I can't believe I forgot about Mako the sea monster duelist. I mean I remembered rex and weevil and I hated those two!**

 **Mako was actually a decent guy! God I feel terrible...doesn't help that by coincidence my username is Mako. Sorry Mako-Kun, for not only forgetting you, but remembering you (thanks to wiki) just to kill you off in the story!**

 **Ahem, now that my apologies to the dead has been completed, please fav/follow/review if you like this story! Tchao for now~**


	3. Chapter 3

Mystical Guidance

Chapter 3

 **Author Notes: Ahem...my episode from last chapter is over.**

Yugi: Poor Mako

 **Mako: Wait which Mako? Me author Mako?**

 _ **Mako T: Or me sea duelist Mako?**_

Yugi: Both…And neither of them own Yugioh!

 _Last time on Mystical Guidance..._

 _Malik rubbed his hands in anticipation. **"Alright let's get going. We have a lot to do."** As planned the trio separates, going to a different part of town. Silently sending prayers to Mako, as his death had affected many, the least they felt they could do was wish him luck and a peaceful rest in the afterlife._

 _3rd P.O.V_

She bowed low to Mako's family. **"We're grateful for the offerings Katesch, but you need not do such. Especially with the circumstances with your family."** The young maiden rose from her position. **"It's the least we could do. Mako was a good friend and he had helped me many a times."**

Mako's mother hesitated a bit more, insisting that the group of four should keep the food. But it was a loss battle. Katesch left, walking through the streets. Keeping her eyes and ears open to the local gossip.

Nothing much really caught her interest. **"Ohhh the prince is so handsome. I wish I could meet him!"** She found herself trying to prevent a little giggle from escaping. To her it was the personality over the looks, especially with the crowd of people she associates herself with,

She just found it silly. The prince was from rumors considered a good strong and dependable character, yet she didn't believe it was a enough to cause an endless fuss in conversations.

 **"Did you hear? Some guards were chasing a little boy not too long ago. Something about stealing produce earlier in the day."** Katesch found herself stopping to listen in.

Of course pretending to be busy so as not to catch anyones attention. **"Oh dear! Has he been caught yet?"** The little eavesdropper was beginning to worry. Picking up a fast pace she weaves through the walking civilians.

 _'If they're saying the thief was a child. I can assume it's Yugi they're after. Oh please Ra, let him be safe and uncaptured.'_ For years they had prepared themselves for situations such as this.

Should the time came where their luck ran out, Katesch would force her brothers to go into hiding. But she had no idea where any of her siblings were. And with news of guards of the palace infiltrating the city, she could tell that today would not bode well for them.

Eventually after what seemed like hours of walking she heard harsh, gruff yelling. **"Get back here you little shit!"** Her eyes widened, seeing Yugi running through the crowd, going straight for her. He made it past her with ease, his chaser on the other hand.

 **"Oof!"** He landed face first. With a snarl he looks up the Katesch and her fake apologetic expression. **"I beg for my forgiveness good sir."** She helps him up, before he shrugs her off. **"Thanks to you woman he got away!"** She bows her head, her acting flawless as it was not the first time.

She had to take the role of a weak, sincerely shy and apologetic lady. Granted she hated doing things like this. But she would endure whatever she must keeping her kin safe. Fortunately she didn't have to reply as the guard rushed onwards, determined to catch up to Yugi.

She sighed. Readjusting her cloak. Heading back home. Blessed to find all three of her precious treasures were there. Alive and unharmed. **"I think it'd be best that we not venture into the open streets for a few days."** All of them agreed heeding her request.

As they decided not to push their luck for fear of being recognized. Yugi retold his tale to his sister, after thanking her for her quick thinking and rescue. He had accidentally run into the person they stole the fruit from. With his eyes and hair it was so easy for their morning victim to shout out for the guards.

Ryou bit his lip. **"Do you think they'll find us? I mean… Many people know what we look like and are familiar with our line of work."** It was a decent thing to worry about at this time. His response came from Malik.

Who snorted. **"If they sell us out, they're forced to reveal Their crimes. If we stay under the radar for a bit, we should be fine."** So that's what they did. They stayed in their little tent, chatting and quenching their thirst and hunger.

Unaware that it would lead to a terrible mistake. **"Well...seems we've found our little pinching pest."** The flap opened up, revealing the guard from earlier, he raises an eyebrow. **"And we have quite the little team here. Right boys?"**

...And he had some friends. Pure chance was the only way that they could've been found. In unison they split into pairs as they returned to reality. Malik and Katesch burst into action, catching the men off guard.

Ryou and Yugi made a beeline outta there. **"Rarrrgh! After them!"** The dozen or so soldiers was split in half. Making things slightly easier for the two fighters. As they did their best to delay their pursuit. But there was nothing they could do the moments swords were brought into the battle.

It didn't help that Katesch was lacking in physical strength compared to her male ally. In addition her opponent was a blood lusting maniac. **"Ah-ack!"** Cold smooth metal sliced into her stomach, moving up to her chest. A stream of crimson pouring out. **"NO! Katesch!"** He was distracted.

Malik saw as they painfully tied her hands and subdued her. Leaving him open to the onslaught of men tackling him. Soon he found himself in a similar position, the only thing different was the lack of wounds.

His lavender eyes overlook, panicking at the blood flow. **"Sister!"** She gives a small smile, silently comforting the boy, but he didn't buy her unspoken reassurances. She was pale, her skin showing the veins clearly. Slightly you could notice her trembling as the red liquid oozed out of her skin.

Both prayed, hoping that the other two had managed to get away. But it was for not, as while being forced to walk out of the town. They were given two traveling companions. Each with familiar and unique hairstyles.

 **"Sister...you're hurt!"** Yugi winces as he's pushed painfully forward. **"Keep walking criminals!"** Ryou couldn't stop staring at her injuries. Though she did what she could to cover the ripped cloth and dark hot blood. Blue, violet and lilac eyes all met one another.

Each having the same concerns and worries. _'Will Katesch last the trip to Cairo? What will become of them now?'_ A million ideas and scenarios came to mind, but none were too pleasing to think about.

Because they were going to be judged by the Pharaoh. For years they had stolen goods from the hardworking people of Egypt, and many a times had been considered a danger to the people. So much so that there was a bounty for their heads. And soon they would have to face judgment from the God on Earth…

To be continued!

 **Author Notes: Well that's done. Not my most favorite chapter but it got the story to the direction it needs to go! So thank you everyone please review/fav/follow if you like this~ Tchao for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mystical Guidance

Chapter 4

 **Author Notes: So...i'll be doing Yami's character…**

Ryou: And Bakuras...

Malik: And Mariks...

Yugi: Mako will you be alright? It's been a long time since you've fully watched the anime...especially since it would usually help you with keeping people in character.

 **Mako: Possibly? ...well frick lets see where this goes. I do not own Yugioh**

 _Last time on Mystical Guidance!_

 _Because they were going to be judged by the Pharaoh. For years they had stolen goods from the hardworking people of Egypt, and many a times had been considered a danger to the people. So much so that there was a bounty for their heads. And soon they would have to face judgment from the God on Earth…_

 _3rd P.O.V_

Yami was bored. His lesson just seemed to drag on and on. He knew though that learning was important. As the Pharaoh's son and heir to the throne, these studies would provide him with the knowledge he needed to rule.

He just wished desperately that his teacher was Solomon. Not only was his father's adviser a patient and knowledgeable old man, but he was also entertaining. He would easily keep Yami attentive and eager to learn.

The slim, tanned prince of Egypt grew tired of his tutors confusing and deadpanned monologue. Yami had to muster as much self control as possible to not sigh out loud and hear his tutor make some snarky comment.

 **"My prince?"** His tri-colored hair flips as his head quickly turns to the doorway. **"Yes what is it Otogi?"** The black haired soldier bows in respect, showing proper courtesy to the prince. **"Your father had asked me to send for you."**

Immediately the teen stood. Ignoring the sputtering of his irritated teacher. Out of earshot, Yami gave his old friend a smile. **"I thank you for coming to my aid."** Otogi laughs. **"No problem but I wasn't kidding, your dad did send me."** This aroused his friends curiosity.

Otogi shook his head, causing some of his bangs to get tangled. **"And before you ask, no I don't know. But whatever reason, it's important."** The two pick up the pace. Speed walking among the many halls and pathways of the palace.

When they finally arrived into the throne room, they were quickly able to see who was already there. Otogi's green and Yami's red eyes found many of the Pharaohs honored and trustworthy council already seated.

Isis, the main healer and user of the Millennium Necklace, giving her the title of prophet. Solomon, the aged war general strategist In possession of the Millennium Scales, giving him the power of judgement.

Next was Seto. Not only was he Yami's cousin and high priest. But he was also in possession of the Millennium Key. Granting him power to see truth. The pair were shocked to not see Mahado the owner of the Millennium Ring and his apprentice of magics Mana.

But that changed as they arrived moments later with two of Yami's childhood friends Marik and Bakura. **"Ow! That hurts!"** They were being dragged in painfully by Mahad. Isis already aware of what happened earlier and the reason for Mahad's irritation began lecturing the two.

Causing the young prince to lightly snicker. **"Ah my son, you and Otogi have finally arrived."** Both soldier and son bow to their king. **"Is there something wrong father?"** The Pharaoh sighs, slumping slightly on his throne.

 **"We will be casting judgement on some criminals."** That left the teen to wince. Though he knew it was his duty to assist with handing out proper justice to those that would commit evil deeds. It didn't quell some terrible people and terrible punishments that made him ill while remembering.

Otogi stood to the side of his king. With Yami taking his seat. **"Alright, bring forth the prisoners."** Two lowly ranked guards came in, dragging a bloodied rope bound girl. Practically throwing her in front of the council.

Her young and beautiful appearance confused many. **"I thought you had more then one criminal and brought forth the leader. And I expected her to be rather older...and more menacing."** The two soldiers stiffen.

 **"We do have the other thieves, but she claims to be responsible, and forced the others to commit the actions. Demanding that she take all the blame."** Yami's father raises an eyebrow. **"Is that so? Child rise before the Pharaoh."** She does as is told.

Although it was a difficult process as she was tossed onto her stomach with her hands tied behind her back. But she managed, independently standing tall. It became clear to all, that the girl was injured. This worried Isis, as the wound looked infected with dirt and cracked scabs.

However she held her tongue, she would be unable to do anything until judgment was cast on the girl. **"You claim to have forced your companions to steal. Tell me who you are and why you chose to commit such a thing."** She sucks in a breath. Preparing herself…

 **"I am known as Katesch. Myself and my three brothers, though not related by blood live together...on the streets. Everyday's a struggle of survival for not only us but for others in similar predicaments. We steal food to live another day, but never do we take anymore then necessary, and even if we did, we would give it to those who are like us, homeless, unable to work, living by both will and the gods judgement."**

She bows her head to her king. Showing him her respect.

 **"Though my brothers agreed to assist me with thieving, they are all younger then I, all whom one way or another was forced to live under these intense circumstances. Not a single one have ever done such illegal duties without not only my coercing, but also only did it out of desperation. I beg my Pharaoh you may do what you wish with my fate. But I beg that you spare their lives and let them go free."**

As much as they all wished to simply heed her request, they like she all needed to go under judgment. **"Your words tell me young one that you care greatly for your small family, and that given the choice you would not do such a thing in the first place."**

He raises a hand. **"However...as Pharaoh I must make absolutely sure that your punishment be righteous and fair. We will be judging you and your kin, and then and only then will your fate and theirs be determined."** She nods her head in understanding.

Katesch could feel her heart constricting seeing her siblings being dragged in, and once more the council find it surprising to see these children and know them to be thieves. All three glance worriedly at their sister. Before turning their attention to the well-dressed nobles.

 **"Your names."** They announced their names to the council. Yami found himself looking at the smallest of the group, entranced by his purple jewels for eyes. Holding such innocence and concern.

One by one, each were evaluated by the Millennium items, seeing if there was any true evil or intent within their souls to rob from others. But as strange as it sounded, not a single one of them held a shred of darkness.

The sincerity of the girls words won out as they willingly succumbed to the magic of the golden artifacts. Their innocence was shown. They would not be sentenced to death or exile. No. They would receive a light punishment...if anything.

The guards holding them in place were irritated. For several hours they had been running all over the city searching for these brats. Fighting them, chasing them, and dragging their hides all the way to Cairo just to listen to the incredible praise for their pure kas.

It angered them. Knowing all their hard work, was simply for Nothing. **"I see no reason for there to be any harsh treatment. However sending you all back will not at all fix the problem at hand. So it has been decided that you four shall live here and work at the palace."**

The council smiles as all four breath a sigh of relief. Thanking the gods. But then look confused as the Pharaoh chuckles lightly. **"I heard that my men had quite the trouble subduing you four, as two of you fought them, while the other two managed to flee."**

Several of the guards involved with the capture gritted their teeth, Otogi narrowed his eyes. Daring them to try and say anything. Knowing he would not tolerate any rudeness or misbehavior.

Their king continued on, not noticing the tension **." In addition from what I believe to be true from your claims, that you are all rather intelligent for your ages. Perhaps we can find good lines of work for you here."** That was the last straw for one of the guards.

His ego was larger then mosts. And his pride was severely wounded, causing darkness to swell in his heart. He hated them, the council, the pharaoh, the gods, but more importantly the girl, as she was the root cause of all his problems.

Quickly he brings out a knife pushing his fellow warriors out of the way to try and stab her. Yami and the others were shocked, temporarily stunned as at blinding speeds Yugi leaped onto the man, altering his course from Katesch.

 **"Yugi!"** The man struggled, but managed to get the young boy off him. In his state of insanity he attacked all around him, snarling like a raging beast. He raised his blade in the air, Yugi was forced to see his tear stricken reflection as it ran down towards him. **"Nooooooo!"** Blood sprayed...but it wasn't his.

To be continued!  
 **Author Notes: My wasn't that dramatic! And on a cliffy too~ I also think I portrayed the other characters like Yami well...right? Ahem, ignoring my concerns about oocness, what did you guys think? Please feel free to review/fav/follow! Tchao for now~**


	5. Chapter 5

Mystical Guidance

Chapter 5

 **Author Notes: So someone got slashed by a sword...time to find out who.**

Yugi: Do we have to?

 **Mako: Yep! Malik disclaimers please~**

Malik: Mako from Sen whitefox and Mako Red Demon does no own Yugioh.

 _Previously on Mystical Guidance..._

 _In his state of insanity he attacked all around him, snarling like a raging beast. He raised his blade in the air, Yugi was forced to see his tear stricken reflection as it ran down towards him. " **Nooooooo!"** Blood sprayed...but it wasn't his._

 _3rd P.O.V_

Time seemed frozen to all, as those baring witness saw the blood flying. Yugi was on the ground, his back hurt, because at the last second, someone dove in, taking the attack instead. The momentum caused them both to skid on the floor.

He was unable to take his eyes off his savior. Who smiled despite the pain. Yugi was trembling as tears began to form in his pained purple eyes. He screeched in agony as his protect was unable to hold themselves up due to the pain.

 **"No. Nononono NO! Katesch!"** Her breathing was becoming heavy as red began pooling around the two. Yami, Isis and Otogi found themselves moving at blinding speeds. Yami and Isis to the injured girl and her brother. Otogi to the hysterical and mentally unstable soldier. Disabling him and taking his weapons.

Ryou and Malik were by their siblings side in an instant. Clear crystals of sadness pooled over their eyes as well. Isis fearing for the girls life began treating her there in the throne room. Several guards ran out collecting the healers medical supplies.

Otogi sprinted over, helping the prince gently place the maiden on the ground. Both watched the three boys cry and beg Katesch to stay strong. Even the Pharaoh felt his heart rip apart as Yugi apologize and blame himself for her suffering.

With a quiet voice she placed her palm on his cheek. **"All will be well."** The purple eyed boy nuzzled into her warm hand as she gave him low assurances. **"Shhh don't cry my brothers. I will be alright. As will you."** They wanted to believe.

Everyone stayed in their positions for many hours. Only during the process of Isis tending to her wounds, Katesch fell unconscious, no longer able to keep her eyes open. This worried the healer, but continued, praying to the gods that her patient survive.

And it did seem like the gods truly heard and listened to her prayers. For she survived the infected injuries and lack of blood. Although it came with a price, as due to the dirt and previous lack of care, the infections made Katesch ill.

Confined to the healing chambers where everyday would be a routine of washings, her body being bandaged and being visited by her siblings. What amazed her was the arrival of some of her Other visitors. Specifically the Pharaoh himself.

The teen nearly reopened her cuts when he walked into the room. Isis giving a stern lecture to both. Afterwards the two spoke, discussing the situation with the four criminals. And together the pair had come up with suitable jobs.

Yugi had a beautiful voice, so often he would be performing songs for the royal family. Ryou who was good with a needle and thread was apprenticed to the royal tailor. Malik was quite the fighter, and often was found helping Otogi and another soldier named Honda with training.

Speaking of Otogi, he was another person who met with Katesch on a daily basis. Their first encounter involving conversation was tense. As Otogi had difficulties coming with the strength to apologize to the girl for her immobile state.

Her face was one of an amused smile as the handsome guard tried to explain his role in her condition. **"Let me ask you Lord Otogi. Did you tell the guard to attack me?"** Blinking he shook his head. His black locks swishing side to side from his ponytail.

She then laughs, confusing him. **"Then you have no reason to take blame."** His mouth opened a little, watching as she tried to contain her giggles then wince in pain. The strained atmosphere became much more pleasant afterwards.

It was several weeks before Isis deemed her well enough to be out of bed. **"Congrats on your freedom Katesch."** Said patient looked over at a newly acquired friend of Yugi's. A lanky blonde named Jonouchi. **"Thank you, have you seen any my brothers."** Often he was seen with Yugi.

Of course he had a role at the palace like the rest of them. He being a fellow guard. **"Yug asked me to escort you. As he is occupied and all that."** She snorts lightly. **"Where to?"** They walk together, him leading the way. **"To the throne room. The Pharaoh had something important to speak to you about."**

She gulped. Suddenly feeling very nervous. **"Did he say why?"** Jono's silence was her only answer, leaving her to groan in worry. When the two entered the room, she found all eyes on her. Her king sat in his seat. A smile on his lips. **"Glad to see you are up and about Lady Katesch."** She bowed.

Feeling joy knowing she know longer flinched whenever bending or maneuvering her body. The only sign of her injuries was pale scars. **"Thank you my Pharaoh."** He clapped, and everyones attention fell onto him. **"I come announcing that Lady Isis has discovered something extraordinary upon this child."**

The healer and sisterly figure approached Katesch, not failing to see the light glow from the Millennium Necklace. **"It has come into my attention that Katesch has incredible talent for magic. Therefore both myself and Mahad will be teaching her to become a magician to the king."** The girl nearly choked on air.

Staring at the healer and magician. **"I-Forgive me for any offense, however I don't have any magic."** She shakes her head. **"I fear it would be a lost cause trying to teach me."** Isis didn't get angry, as she took no offense for the statement.

 **"You do young one. However it is hidden deep inside of you. There is great potential for you. I ask that you allow Mahad and I to teach you."** Katesch bites her lip, her eyes reaching Yugi, Ryou and Malik. All three giving identical looks.

 _ **'Take the opportunity.'** _ Each pair of eyes said to her. And she sighed, agreeing. As if the Pharaoh had known this was going to happen, he clapped his hands. Signaling it was a time for celebration. Yugi rose to his feet.

Gratefully receiving a harp from one of the many servants. Giving his audience a beautiful melody while he hummed. Katesch was led to sit next to Ryou and Malik. **"Congrats Sis."** Listening to their sibling with that warm comfort and assurance. **"This is going to be awesome, you're gonna learn magic!"**

 **"Ryou why are you measuring me again?"** The dark eyed tailor rolls his eyes. **"Because as an apprentice to Lady Priestess Isis and Lord Magician Mahad, you need more appropriate garments for training. Actually you need clothes in general."** Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

Seeing the passion so clearly in his blue orbs. Shifting her head a bit she brings the other two into the conversation. **"Yugi, Malik what's been going on you ends?"** Malik grins, while rubbing his hands eagerly.

More then willing to give his sister his latest activities **."I've been doing sparing matches and sword duels with the guards of the palace. Big fun."** Yugi huffed beside him. **"Everyday he spars with Lord Marik. One of these days he's going to anger someone and get himself killed."** Not insulted the blonde shrugs.

Before ruffling the tri-colored locks. **"He's not so bad. Actually he's a ton of fun, I'd be more worried for the fools that insult me near him. We've gotten quite...close."** Eyebrows were raised, but comments were not voiced. They could see where things were headed.

Katesch failed hiding her smile. **"And you Yugi? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were keeping your distance from me."** The short boy pouts a little. **"I am not."** To prove his point he walks over, giving his sister a hug, irritating Ryou a bit as he needed the girl still.

 **"I've been learning how to play many of the wonderful instruments here. Prince Yami, Jono and Honda have also been walking around, having conversations."** He had failed to hide the rose blush on his cheeks. But she pretended not to notice.

She only sighed with a small smile. **"I'm glad all of you are happy. Able to live a life worth living, without worries of freezing to death in the cold nights or starving."** For the rest of her fitting the four enjoyed themselves. Ryou being extra careful and accurate to tailing the best attire for her.

Yugi brought out a little flute, playing a cheerful tune, and Malik clapped a nice beat to go along with the melody. The trio were happy, living life most never would've believed possible, and it was all thanks to Katesch. Together they swore to make her just as happy. After all...to them she deserved nothing less.

To be continued.

 **Author Notes: Yay another thrilling chappy done~ We got roles for characters, we got the intended shippings across and soon we move on to the actual training days with Mahad and Isis...big fun!**

 **Ok guys thank you so much for your patience~ If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review! Tchao for now**


	6. Chapter 6

Mystical Guidance

Chapter 6

 **Author Notes: Time for magic and mayhem! Teheheheeee...yeah i just watched some animated rpg horror gameplays so i'mma bit cookoo right now ^_^.**

Yugi; But Mako-Chan you're always cookoo...

 _Sen: No that's me._

 **Mako: What the frick are you doing here? You don't even read my Yugioh stories.**

 _Sen: Hey I read chapter 1 of both. They're just not my kind of stories..._

 **Mako: Still doesn't explain why you're here -_-;**

 _Sen: Crashing the author notes party~ :3_

 **Mako: *sigh* Yugi-kun and Ryou-kun if you two could.**

Ryou/Yugi: Oh! Mako from senwhitefox and mako red demon does not own Yugioh.

 _3rd P.O.V_

Two girls were sitting cross legged. Right next to each other, their eyes closed, their ears open. **"Alright girls. For today's lesson we shall focus on extracting a piece of your magic that rests deep in your heart, your ka so to speak. It will separate from your body and you will mold it's shape."** Both breathed in.

Going through the mental warm ups before attempting this assignment. Both knew that this would be a difficult task, as they were unfamiliar with releasing magic. They were still only apprentices after all.

Mana scrunched up her face in concentration, slowly she could feel a piece of herself break off. Leaving a cold, numb feeling in a part of her chest. But soon enough she was spending the remainder of her time shaping it. Switching it to different forms and shapes.

Katesch was struggling. She sat there for a long time, trying to centralize herself, and detach of portion of her entity. But no matter how long she stayed in that position. She couldn't do it. **"I think you should stop for now Katesch."** She opened her eyes. Dragging them away from Mahad's concerned face in shame.

She sighed, feeling the frustration grow. Her attention turns to Mana, seeing a pink ball of light crackling with energy. **"Sorry Lord Mahad..."** He smiles reassuringly at her.

 **"Don't lose heart child. Everyone has different skills with using magic. Why don't you go assist Lady Isis for the remainder of today?"** She bows to him. Grateful for the change. **"Alright, thank you. Keep up the good work Mana."**

The bubbly apprentice mage opened her eyes, waving. **"See ya Katesch!"** Doing that however broke her concentration. Leading to her aura ball exploding. **"Ahhhh!"** Katesch had just barely made it out the door when it happened. All she could hear was one large, loud boom and a series of coughs.

Time skip...

 **"I see...you're having difficulties manipulating your magic."** Isis listened deeply to the girls concerns as they treated the injured and ill. **"I seem to do fine when it comes to transferring my energy to others to heal. But No matter how hard I attempt, I can't seem to manifest it."** Both turned to the patient.

A poor man was groaning in pain. **"My Lady Priestess. Last night something spooked my horses, and while trying to calm them, I fell to the ground and a hoof stomped onto my leg."** He sat down on the table, grunting in pain.

It was silent, as Isis examined his limb. **"I fear you may've broken the bone. We could properly bandage this, but I fear you would have to stay off your feet for quite some time."** His eyebrows furrowed in thought. **"That's no good."** His family relied on him, as he had no sons to help with the business.

He couldn't afford to rest. **"Katesch...could you-"** Before she could finish her request. Her necklace flashed, enshrouding the healer in a vision of the future. **"My lady healer?"** She came back, seeing the concerned gaze of her student. **"Katesch you may wish to head to your brothers chambers."**

 _At the same time..._

He stood before his Pharaoh. His head bowed low. Giving his utmost respect. Yami and his father smile his way. **"Raadari! It is so good to see you!"** He was a proud son of one of the priests. Since he was but a child, he would often visit the palace.

Learning the art of swordsmanship, being taught alongside the prince, Seto and Mana, they received much knowledge of the world. However the gods took away Raadari's father, he was mummified, given an honorary service.

 **"I am grateful to be here. My mother sends her regards."** His mother was so proud of him. When he approached her, saying he would honor his father's life and work under the Pharaoh as a military adviser. **"I'm glad to hear she is in good health."** Two quick claps drew a couple servants.

 **"Take Raadari to his room so he may relax. Yami would you mind accompanying him? I'm sure you two have much to speak of."** Both young men nod in agreement. Together they walk chatting about the most recent events.

They walked deep into the palace. The newcomer was startled when he heard a small yell of pain. He and the prince marched, curious as to what caused the sound. **"Ow ow ow!"** They look at one another perplexed as they heard several voices. **"Now you've done it Jou you clutz!"** Quietly the door was opened.

 **"Shut up Honda! It was an accident. Yug I'm sorry man! You ok?"** Raadari watched silently in concern as amethyst orbs wince in pain. **"Yugi are you alright?"** Those innocent eyes widened, immediately he tried to stand and bow towards the door.

But he stumbled, unable to stand on his left foot **. "Lord Prince ah!"** Before he could tumble Jounouchi and Honda grabbed him, setting him down on a chair as he groaned.

Despite the situation Yami smiled slightly. **"What have I told you by not calling me by title? Is my name so difficult to say?"** Purple eyes glance down. Fingers fidget in embarrassment as the two guards snicker.

 **"O-of course not. Bu-but it's to show proper respect, as you're not only prince of Egypt but I'm also grateful for the life you gave me and my family. You-"** He looked away, a blush gathering on his cheeks, causing chuckles to escalate. **"So what happened?"**

The blonde and brown haired paired sheepishly smiled. **"We kinda...spooked Yugi while he was practicing his sword dance and..."** Raadari gathered his face in his hands. Pitying the poor boy. **"The result being his foot getting sliced."** The short boy hissed as the blood seeped.

Yami frowned, examining the wound. **"It looks deep, we should get Isis to examine the wound."** Heeled shoes and a familiar voice rang out. **"There's no need, as Lady Isis already saw this coming and sent me."** Jou and Honda gulped seeing her expression.

 **"Sister!"** She sighed, a look of adoration on her face seeing her youngest sibling. **"We just can't seem to stay out of trouble can we Yugi? Come come let's see your cut."** Raadari moved slightly out of the way, his gaze never leaving her as she bandaged Yugi's foot, mesmerized.

 _Elsewhere..._

 **"Why am I wearing this shit again?"** Two teens were grumbling under their breath, both at nearly the same time giving a short howl of pain as they felt a needle embed into their skin. **"If you two held still and were silent this would go faster and without pain."** Ryou blew hair out of his face.

Just as irritated as Bakura and Marik who were forced to stayed standing. Malik was snickering at the sight. **"I'd be careful if I were you guys. Ryou holds grudges when provoked and knows his way around a needle."** They groaned in unison.

Causing the normally calm and polite white haired boy to roll his eyes. **"Come now, you're almost done, and you can't blame this on me, Pharaohs orders remember?"** That still didn't help. Every once in a great while lords of other countries would travel to Egypt.

And due to that, those living in the palace at least for the first day of the guests arrival had to look nice. Much to Bakura and Marik's displeasure. Ryou noticed at the corner of his eye how his brother was enjoying their torment.

 **"Don't forget dear Malik that I need to do you and Yugi's measurements as well."** Lilac eyes twinkled in amusement. **"Yeah but we've learned from long ago to hold still and to not piss you off on a daily basis as these two morons have."** Both jerk to protest.

Only to find themselves once again prick **. "Ow!"** The tailor sighs, exhausted and irritated with this ongoing pattern. **"Unless you two want holes in your skin, Please stop moving and Malik stop provoking them!"** Hearing that tone the platinum blonde haired boy shut his mouth in a snap.

Satisfied, and at peace, blue eyes were able to concentrate on the beautifully etched design he was making for the two childhood friends of the prince. Hours ticked by. Eventually enough was enough and they were free. **"FINALLY!"**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Well don't i suck...i feel so sluggish when writing this story! But I will continue I will do my best to get my ideas out there. So fun facts for this new character.**

 **He is the love interest for Katesch as you all know. But any guesses on which monster he is ? The hint lies in his name which is down below^_^**

RAAD-thunder.

ARI- Guardian.

 **So that's its for now. Stay tuned and please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this story~ Tchao for now**

 **Also thank you** TMNTGirl, **and** Black konako


	7. Chapter 7

Mystical Guidance

Chapter 7

 **Author Notes: I live :3**

Yugi: Welcome back ^_^

 **Mako: Gracie gracie, sorry guys, but i don't do schedules and i was working on different series**

Ryou: _It's In Your Eyes_ was included with that list wasn't it? How come I'm not in it?

 **Mako: You are...you just...haven't been brought up yet.**

Ryou: Why are you giving me those teary sad eyes!? What did you do to me!?

Yugi: You made me a girl too -_-; You almost had me raped!

 **Mako: Sorry? You-you just look so adorable Yugi-Ch-i Mean KUN kun ehehe...and and Ryou come on, I- you know I care about you guys.**

Ryou/Yugi: T_T *sobs*

 **Mako: I don't own Yugioh and Someone PLEASE help me cheer up these little angels!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The lands of old were meeting each other in Egypt, there two royal ladies from two different worlds found themselves meeting Yami for the first time. The first hailed from China, a realm full of silk and gold.

Her named was Vivian Wong. Jet black hair bound into buns, a sexy silk qipao dress that clung tightly to her body, extending down to her sandals Intricate patterns of birds in hues of red and gold danced on her black gown, slits on the sides emphasized her long slender legs.

The other maiden came from Japan, home of the rising sun and samurai! Anzu Misaki was her name, her hair was short, a deep shade of brown fluttering just under her chin, making her blue eyes pop. Like her rival suitor she too wore silks with elegant designs.

A short kimono was at her thighs, also emphasizing her legs, the pink sash wrapped around her waist made her look thinner, her dress was a pure white shade with a large rainbow dragon circling around the gown.

Both were escorted by their royal guards, facing the blazing heat and ice cold nights to be here. The possible brides to be gave each other their first heated glares, the first of many to come. Kneeling before the throne of the Egyptian King they show proper respect and courtesy...

Yami sighs as he lays on his soft bed. Yugi in there with him, near his balcony he took in the sun while creating a song on the harp given to him. He had hoped he would be able to please the two foreign princesses tonight at the banquet.

 **"My prince you seem rather distressed."** He was presented with an annoyed glare. Causing the boy to giggle. **"Meeting them couldn't have been so bad."** Violet eyes locked with his. Yami's anger depleted the longer their gaze held. **"They weren't terrible."** He admitted to his friend. And it was true.

Both were very polite and kind to him. But...they were so desperate to cling to him, full of questions and constantly bickering towards one another. It tired him. **"Can you play me a song Yugi? Something soothing if you could?"** The musician giggled slightly once more.

As prince of Egypt he could've easily demanded his request, but no, he wasn't like most royals, he was kind, considerate, stern and justl. With a smile he walked over to the prince. **"If I may?"** Yami immediately understood and gave his permission.

Yugi climbed onto the overly large bed, sliding the young heirs head onto his leg. Softly he hummed an old lullaby, one he often remembered his deceased grandfather singing to him when he was young. All the tension drifted away from the prince.

With a content sigh Yami closed his crimson eyes, taking in the beautiful melody. The two had become close in the last several months, right off the bat Yami sought Yugi for his advice on personal topics.

Often the two would be found side by side walking along the gardens or conversing on the balcony of Yami's bedroom. Yugi had learned much of the royal's insecurities and doubts of inheriting the throne. How broken he was when he had lost his mother due to an assassination attack and had a fear for serpents.

Just as Yami learned of the teens fear of rodents and his terrible childhood. His parents and grandfather were killed by bandits, his only living relatives were an abusive aunt and uncle. After nearly being killed he managed to flee, where he ran into Katesch forming the little family they were.

Many a times Yami had a headache, but Yugi's majestic singing voice helped sooth the pain away. Like two halves of a whole they connected. **"I don't know what my father was thinking when he decided to invite those to."** Yugi huffed but didn't stop in his humming.

Red eyes opened, staring up at Yugi, loving the feeling of his fingers in his hair. **"Yes yes, I know, they were brought to see if I would pick one of them as a wife. But neither seem to catch my interest."** Amethyst orbs revealed themselves.

Automatically Yami could read those eyes, as simple as reading a scroll in one of the libraries. **"Yes, your right. It's only been a couple days since their arrival and I shouldn't make any decisions so soon."** He shifted his head with a sigh, looking out to the balcony window.

 **"What should I do Yugi? Vivian and Anzu are nice but they seem to do nothing but argue, i can't seem to get one decent conversation in with them."** With a slight yawn and stretch Yugi stopped his song. **"Really Yami, it should be easy for you to figure it out."** The prince sat up, facing his friend.

Waiting for the tired boy to continue. **"They fight when they're together, so alternate between which girl you speak or interact with. Have something for the other girl to do, this way you get to see more then their rivalry. Also don't worry about marriage right now, you have plenty of time."** Wise words.

Wise words indeed coming from one so young. Yami contemplated the idea, grateful for the advice, Yugi hops off the bed, returning to his harp knowing his job was completed.

He glad to be of help, however...on the inside he felt sad. He was well aware of the responsibilities of being a Pharaoh. Yami would need to find a wife so that he'd have an heir. Yugi was male, getting rid of any possible chance of them being together.

Granted Yami could have concubines, and lovers, but Yugi thought himself selfish, he in all honesty loved Yami, and wouldn't want to share. And Yami who with so little choices in his life, wanted to at least choose to get to know the person he would eventually marry.

Regardless of his feeling he swore no matter what he'd stand by his side. Giving his all to provide his prince with the happiness he deserved. Yami secretly had no desire for women.

In fact he found himself falling for the short musician. However it was his royal duty to marry a woman of high status and provide a heir for the kingdom. Even as a child Yami has always put his desires aside for his obligations. And this would be no exception, no matter how painful it'd be for him.

It had been a week. A terrible, insufferable week of thinking when he found her...

 **"What ails you my brother?"** Katesch never liked seeing her siblings so sad, it just always broke her heart. **"I love Prince Yami, but I know I can never be with him."** Most of the time Yugi would deny his concerns, but it was always different with her sister.

She listened to him and did what she could to offer advice. And at this point there was no use denying his feelings. **"And why dear Yugi do you think you can never be with him?"** Her gaze wasn't towards him, but at the beautiful sunset within the sky.

He frowns, beginning to think that maybe it was a bad idea to speak with her about this after all. **"For starters I'm not of noble status, I'm also a male so i can never provide him with an heir for the throne and..."** _'He doesn't love me.'_ Gold irises caught onto that unspoken thought.

She faces him now, grasping her fingers in his. Seeing them intertwine. **"Little one, let me ask you...do you have to be of noble status or be a woman to have someone love you?"** His pout deepened, however he shook his head.

Katesch continues, glad he answered truthfully **. "Then those two reasons for why you can't be with him are out. Because regardless of what people say, it is His decision. Love cannot be gained by forced decisions or actions. "** He agreed but he still had no belief of the great compassionate god on earth loving him.

Others thought differently on the matter. **"He'll do what he must for his people, even if he loves someone who is not the proper standards for a queen. He will selflessly give up his joy for the good of the kingdom..."** She sighs, exasperated, knowing it's going to be a long day with her trying to convince him.

Like Yugi, Yami searched for advice, but he avoided bringing it up to his father, Isis and cousin. No, he wasn't sure if he could even bring up the topic to them. So he walked through the palace, searching for his friends.

He like many others had noticed the signs, the two idiots Marik and Bakura had found themselves glued to Malik and Ryou. And Katesch never worried when servants would come saying her brothers were not in their chambers. _ **'They'll arrive with time. Calm yourselves.'**_ She would say, sipping her drink.

So he found no surprise that it would be Ryou who would open the door to Bakura's chambers. **"My prince! Do you need Bakura?"** He's let in, sure enough the friend in question was still sleeping, hair flailed about on the bed.

 **"It's just as well that he's not up. Ryou how did you find yourself with Bakura, if you don't mind me asking?"** This was a side Ryou just wasn't used to. Seeing him vulnerable, a bright blush on his cheeks.

He couldn't help but laugh lightly at the sight. **"To be honest I'm not sure myself. I mean he always scared me when he looked my way but always made me mad when i had to tailor his clothing. But despite that, I found myself connecting with him. He saw me for who I was and accepted that."** Ryou sighs, a distant look in his eyes.

 _'To think so much time passed since we came to live here.'_ **"One day I just found myself self conscious whenever i saw him. It's hard to explain but I realized...that there was no one else but him I wanted to be with me by my side, even if he didn't accept my feelings, I wanted with me, as painful as it would've been to be rejected."**

Yami began to understand now. For this past week he had taken Yugi's advice, spending individual time with both Vivian and Anzu, however he had still felt uncomfortable and unhappy being in their presence.

Yet when he was with Yugi, a warmth in his chest grew. Silently he contemplated his relationship with the musical angel, his eyes widened when the thought came out. _'Angel.'_ Yes, very much Yugi was an angel in his eyes.

A majestic being sent by the gods. **"I think I understand Ryou. Thank you."** With a small bow, the white haired boy closes the door. Just in time too as warm arms wrapped around his waist. **"I was wondering when you'd stop pretending to sleep."** A small kiss was placed on his pale neck.

 **"Did you mean what you said?"** Ryou craned his neck, looking deeply into his lovers eyes. **"I meant every word. You piss me off, you annoy me, but I love you all the same."** Bakura smirked, pulling him close. **"Glad to see you finally got yourself a backbone, now speaking of back."** Ryou squealed in shock.

Bakura lifts his lover in to the air, twirling him around a moment before throwing themselves back onto the bed. Bakura towered over him, his eyes twinkled with a wicked gleam. One that Ryou chose to ignore as his face went red.

To be continued~

 **Author Notes: Yay isn't that just cute and crazy~ Yami and Yugi have feelings but the both of them are their greatest barriers to happiness. Will Katesh finally made her brother see the light? Will Yami confess his feelings?**

 **Find out next time guys. As always I appreciate those who like this story, reviews/favs/follows are greatly welcomed! Tchao for now everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

Mystical Guidance

Chapter 8

 **Author Notes: Made it to chappy 8~**

Yugi: You seem really happy Mako-Chan...

 **Mako: We're on my fav number chapter as some of you may know! And Yugi are you and Ryou still upset with me? I said I was sorry!**

 _Ryou: I forgave you last chapter. I see you paired me up with Bakura. I thought you liked the thiefshipping pairing though?_

 **Mako: It's complicated...i love how that shipping looks and without the whole Yami/Hikari thing it makes perfect sense. However, when i read fanfic I tend to find more Yami/Hikari shippings and it's much more entertaining of a pairing to read. So for this story I'm doing different pairings then my other Yugioh story.**

 _Ryou: Ah ok._

Yugi: I'm still upset with you...

 **Mako: Aww don't be like that! I'm making your love life soar! last chappy we had love beginning to bud, let's see if we can make it bloom~ I do not own Yugioh.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Why did you drag us here!?"** Malik shushed his sister and Ryou. Bakura and Marik were right there along with them, hiding behind the wall. There they saw their targets.

Yugi and the prince. They were talking, it was a light conversation by the looks of it. Both laughing and Yugi skipping with a twirl ahead of the prince. **"Ugh I want to barf."** Ryou now hushed Bakura, giving a stern look as he now got into the spying vibe.

Katesch sighed quietly, her brothers could be so silly, but she understood why they were so eager to do this, they desperately wanted to see Yugi happy. It was a long talk for her and the purple eyed boy.

She eventually had it sink into his head that if he wanted to be happy and be with the one he loved he had to be brave and reveal his feelings. Yugi being unaware that Yami himself was seeking similar advice.

Now the two were together, and though things seem normal, they were waiting for the perfect time to strike. **"Anzu and Vivian aren't here anymore! Why aren't they confessing yet!?"** Malik snarled, he and Marik weren't too big fans of the princesses.

Not only were they annoying when they tried getting the prince's attention, but they were also high maintenance, bossing people around and being rude. Katesch glared. **"Do you mean to tell me that you two were the ones that scared them off?"** Malik winced, his lover holding him.

 **"Fear not love, I won't let her hurt you!"** Maliks sister crossed her arms. **"Is that so? I'm sure Isis would love to have a chat with you about this subject as well Marik."** Both boys flinched, it was usually bad enough if one of the sisters got on their case.

But when they joined forces it led to large consequences. **"It wasn't that bad! I mean we only brought some animals into their rooms...and Bakura helped!"** The man mentioned scowled. **"Don't drag me into this!"** It was too late.

He began to sweat bullets with her gaze focused on him. Ryou sighed, his eyes widened in surprise an instant later. **"Guys look!"** For a moment the three were safe and blessed Ryou for interrupting the intense atmosphere.

 **"Ohhhh Yami is holding Yugi's hand!"** The only girl there rolled her eyes, greatly amused. **"I think the gods switched our genders Malik."** He spews a quiet raspberry at her but nonetheless continues to take in the sight.

The group waited, in breathless anticipation. This was the perfect moment, and they(ok one) would've never seen what would happen next. Just as Yami was about to let go of the boys hand and look away. Too nervous, too shy to act upon his feelings.

Yugi reached up, initiating a kiss. One that the prince returned gladly. But then the shock and excitement caused the group to cheer...a bit too loud for those that were spying. Katesch face palmed as an angry pharaoh to be came after them.

She winked at a smiling Yugi while gripping the collars of Bakura, Malik and Marik, ignoring the fact that all of them risked a one way trip to the shadow realm. **"A good day to you my prince. I have to find Lady Isis."** All three groan and plea for forgiveness.

They had been praying that she had forgotten...however she had not to their dismay. She left the newly formed couple, dragging the boys along with her. **"I wish you luck with our lord Pharaoh."** Both boys cringe, knowing that they'd now have to face the most powerful man in all of Egypt.

Ryou offered to go with the pair, hoping to provide support. They gratefully accepted, as both were rather tingling with adrenaline from their fear and anticipation. They walked, Yugi and Yami hand in hand, ready to face their first challenge...together.

People were groaning, moaning and receiving rather painful headaches. **"Will you three pipe down already!?"** Otogi winced as their insufferable sounds only increased in volume. **"What happened to you guys anyways?"** In unison they shivered.

 **"Never piss off Isis and Katesch..."** They left the warning at that, not at all eager to remember their punishments. The two ladies of the court were more terrifying then any executioner. Their rage probably even rivaled the darkness of the Shadow Realm.

Bakura got off the easiest seeing how according to the Millennium Necklace, Malik and Marik kidnapped the albino man. It wasn't until after he was kidnapped and saw the chaotic pranks that he decided to put his two cents into the cause.

The trembles and goosebumps on their skin didn't fade for quite some time. In fact they were still rattled when they met Prince Yami, Yugi and Ryou hours later at dinner. Isis and Katech walked in as if nothing happened.

Although there were several who looked their way, the Pharaoh included. Seeing how Marik, Malik and Bakura shrunk as small as they could into their seats. **"Something happen ladies?"** Isis drank her wine, allowing her apprentice to answer for them.

 **"Let's just say that there were three rather reckless pranksters that needed to be reminded of the saying...'For every action there is a consequence."** Satisfied the King of Egypt made a rather important announcement.

Everyones attention was upon their ruler. But small glances were placed on Yugi and their prince. **"It has come to my attention that my son has not accepted Lady Anzu and Lady Vivian as suitable brides. However that was because his heart had already belonged to another."**

 **"Yugi and Yami, both have asked me for my blessings of their courtship. Of which I have granted them it. Within the next few months will be preparations for their wedding."** People mumbled over the table, one noble guest staying at the palace was outraged.

He slammed the table top. **"Forgive me my Pharaoh but this is ridiculous! Egypt has need for kings of noble blood. That boy is of no such descent! Further more what of future children. Men cannot conceive! I beg of you to reconsider."** Katesch rose from her seat.

As did Malik and Ryou, all three throwing very intense glares at the man. Yami's father kept his face neutral, but he was rather angry as well. The obnoxious lord did have a point. **"You dare state such things? I make the decisions for the sake of Egypt. What good is a marriage without love?"**

No one speaks. Only listening, or risk a one way trip to the Shadow Realm. **"Even if i followed your advice, Yami would not want anything to do with his 'suitable bride' if you will. And anyways Yugi has come to a compromise with me for Egypt's future."** It still did not satisfy the protester.

He bows low, but he still shows no respect. **"I understand my king. However there is still the long going tradition of a noble bloodline. This young boy is nothing of nobility."** She had heard more than enough. Her protective instincts kicked in. Katesch was more than prepared for someone like him.

 **"If you had eyes you would know that Yugi is a noble. You know nothing of his past, and have no right to make such statements you arrogant pile of dung! I'd suggest you shut your mouth before either I or Malik decides to do it for you."** The royal family stares at Katesch.

This was the first time they had heard such foul harshness escape her lips. Yugi blushes at the realization, Yami looks at his beloved, his expression one of confusion and curiosity. **"Oh that's right..."**

To think he'd forgotten his own heritage. **"What do you mean Lady Katesch...please explain yourself. You had told us that you have lived on the streets."** She bows, understanding why everyone was baffled.

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: Ta daaaa i present another chappy! Mores to come as plot bunnies are coming to me. If you like please show your love and support with favs/follows/reviews~ Tchao for now everyone!**

* * *

 **"Of course my Pharaoh. And your own court proved our words true, but it doesn't mean that the families we separately belonged to were poor."** The four siblings exchange glances.

 **"Though when given the choice, we would've preferred a poor family full of love than a rich one full of greed and alternate motives."**


	9. Chapter 9

Mystical Guidance

Chapter 9

 **Author Notes: Hey guys it's Mako~**

Yugi: Wow sonicgen52 and Poosa-ard who recently faved ^_^

Ryou: sonicgen52 also followed which is awesome!

 **Mako: Thanks you guys! I do not own Yugioh**

(Yami) Bakura: HEY! MAKO! Why the hell aren't me and Ryou in your other story yet!?

Malik: Yeah I'm not in it yet either! You got some explaining to do!

 **Mako: Give me a god dang break guys! There's a lot more chapters than I originally planned before you guys were supposed to enter! LEAVE ME ALONE! *glares at the two***

Yugi/Ryou: Let's get on with the story before a brawl starts instead!

Mokuba: And for those confused, the final two lines below from last chapter were part of this chapter that Mako didn't realize and get rid of. So sorries for that!

 **Mako: Mokubaaaaaaaaaaa *glomps him, Ryou and Yugi***

 _Last time on Mystical Guidance!_

 _This was the first time they had heard such foul harshness escape her lips. Yugi blushes at the realization, Yami looks at his beloved, his expression one of confusion and curiosity. **"Oh that's right..."**_

 _To think he'd forgotten his own heritage. **"What do you mean Lady Katesch...please explain yourself. You had told us that you have lived on the streets."** She bows, understanding why everyone was baffled._

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Of course my Pharaoh. And your own court proved our words true, but it doesn't mean that the families we separately belonged to were poor."** The four siblings exchange glances.

 **"Though when given the choice, we would've preferred a poor family full of love than a rich one full of greed and alternate motives."** Each one of them had a past they would rather forget. **"Seeing how things are going, we'll start with Yugi..."** The small one flinched.

Yami could see the pain in his irises and clutches his hand showing support and comfort. Yugi sucks in a breath, offering his sister a shaky nod as she had began his story. **"Alright, I had been living on the streets since my birth, both my parents were gone. I had met Yugi first and by chance."**

 _Flashback..._

 _A twelve year old girl was running through a storm, a small loaf of bread in her hands. Thunder quaked and roared through the city, mud caked her hair and clothes as she outran an angry baker._

 _She turned a corner than, barely avoiding the fast and angry man. Smashing into another, she was panting and he screeched in fear. The clouds were dark and the wind raged._

 _But despite these harsh elements, she could see the painful blue and black bruise on his cheek and arms. **"Please don't hurt me!"** Her eyes softened seeing his tear streaked face._

 _He was shivering, looking even younger then her. Gently she gripped his hands, whispering soft reassurances to the boy. **"You should get out of this storm, otherwise you'll get really sick."** She said this to him right after he had calmed his tears._

 _It wasn't even a couple steps before little Katesch realized she had a little follower. She turned around with a sigh, amethysts orbs so pure and so large stared at her. **"Can I stay with you? I-I have nowhere else to go."** No matter how cold the nights were._

 _Despite the pain in her heart from seeing so many like her suffering and being abused by those more fortunate than her. She just didn't have it in her to abandon the poor soul standing in front of her, trembling. She leads him to her little spot._

 _Her own little tent, made from old blankets and cloth she managed to scavenge from the garbage littering around the streets. Together they huddle trying to stay warm from windy wet night._

 _Present..._

 **"A week or so later, a bunch of scruffy men found and took Yugi away. At that point I was close to him and scared for his safety followed him. It turned out that he was a nobleman's son, but his parents and grandfather died from a fire. He was really little."** Yugi sighs and rises from his chair.

Small tears was at the corner of his eyes. **"I lived with my aunt and uncle, but they treated me more like a slave than family. But the reason I had ran away was because they tried selling me off for some money."** Both stare at the Pharaoh, his blank face revealed nothing.

She continues their tale. **"He was beaten severely for running away, tied him up like a prisoner in his own room. I-I kidnapped him."** He gripped her hand, holding it with his own. **"You saved me Katesch, they were going to sell me into prostitution."** Their brothers rose next to her.

Ryou offers a nervous smile. **"My parents were merchants but didn't really care about me, when i got older they tried forcing me into marrying one of their rich clients daughter. Like Yugi-Kun I ran away, eventually running into them."** Tan arms wrap around the girl.

 **"And my family were from a long line of priests, one day my sister Ishizu and I snuck out and when we came home, we found bandits invading. Me and sis were their slaves, doing whatever they asked. Eventually Ishizu found a chance to get away from them. She was killed while we were escaping."**

Malik landed his head on Katesch, his hands on the shorter Yugi and Ryou. **"I ended up stumbling on these three, who took me in, shared some of their small portions of food, and treated me like family."** Yami, Marik and Bakura stared at their lovers, mouths gaping.

They never knew, of course, they never thought to ask. How can anyone ask with a straight face about someones origins when you know they were living on the streets and not feel horrible about it?

 **"I see."** They see the almighty king, a man considered a god among the people look so sad and so full of regret. **"Words can never express the sorrow I feel in knowing that such a thing happened to you all, and even worse that there are many like you in such situations."** He rises, his face towards the noble.

A hard gleam in his eyes. **"We have been brought this information, do you still reject my son's lover?"** The rude man shrank, but that harsh scowling expression remained. **"No my pharaoh."** Without another word he leaves.

Yami's father claps his hands. **"Now that, that is done, it is time to eat. Enjoy."** Everyone eats their meal in peace, unaware that within time, an cycle of tragedy will hit the beloved royal family.

To be continued!

 **Author Notes: Big fun I finished another chappy! Phew so so busy. Whatcha think so far guys? The backstories of Yugi/Ryou/Malik are all done~ ^_^ Aren't you happy? Because i am lol. Alright if you guys like please feel free to fav/follow/review ok? Tchao for now~**


	10. Chapter 10

Mystical Guidance

Chapter 10

 **Author Notes: Sorry for being late but the past week has been non stop stuff, hanging out with this friend and that friend. But then again it was my bday and most of my friends were people who returned from college~**

 _ **Yugi: My that does sound busy.**_

Ryou: But look! You finally got a review ^_^

 **Mako: I know~ I'm sooo happy! Thank you** Lady Silvess,

Ryou: And your other Yugioh story is so popular! I hear you have something planned for that next chapter?

 **Mako: Indeed I do but my friend and editor needs to check it out and respond back to me.**

 ** _Yugi: No worries you got time. But what's going to happen in this one? You got the pairings all set up...well except for your character..._**

 **Mako: You'll have to wait and see. I do not own YUGIOH**

 _3rd P.O.V_

There was a clash of blades. Raadari versus Malik. It was an early morning for the pair, as it is for all soldiers that train to protect their lords. In this case their Pharaoh. The sun was just starting to rise, sweat was already pouring down their tanned slick skin.

It was odd for only the two of them to be here, usually there was at least a few other soldiers up and about. But this gave Malik the perfect opportunity to have a personal chat. **"Sooo Raadari...what do you think of Katesch?"** The question threw him off guard.

Giving Malik the chance he needed. He thrusted his weight forward, overpowering the knight. Manipulating his opponent till he fell onto the ground and his sword to fly. **"You cheated."** Malik gave him a feral grin.

 **"I Was just curious but hey I'll take the win, but seriously though...what do you think of her?"** Lavender eyes observe closely, able to see a blush tinge his cheeks. Raadari coughs, trying to clear his now dried through. **"She's...different."** His friend frowns.

Not liking that answer. **"Do you like her?"** The blushing gets a bit clearer. **"She's nice, I consider her a good friend."** Malik was starting to get annoyed. He couldn't tell if the warrior was purposely avoiding the question or just too damn shy.

He places his hands over his mouth. **"Do. You. Love. Her?"** At that Raadari froze, his face as red as blood. Seeing how all of his blood went straight up to his face. **"I-well-why do you ask?"** Malik growled, his patience wearing thin.

 **"Because I want to know. I want confirmation that you like my sister with those longing looks you give her when she's not looking."** He chokes, shocked by the confession.

Raadari slumped in defeat. **"Yes ok? I lo-like her."** Just what Malik was hoping for, he hopped up and down in excitement. **"Yes!"** His reaction startled the soldier. **"What is this about Malik?"** Once more that toothy fanged grin popped on his face.

He skips, actually skips over to his now sitting friend. **"Because~ Word is on the vines of this palace that she has her unnoticeable eyes on a certain soldier of the palace!"** In reality it's not true.

Katesch doesn't tell anyone about her romantic feelings or thoughts, however Malik and the rest of her siblings were determined to see her with someone. The problem being that the three brothers couldn't agree on which boy would be more suited for her.

Malik had been close friends with Raadari as he's a soldier that is loyal, compassionate and wise. Not relying on brawns but brains. There was no doubts in Malik's mind that he was the perfect one for his sister.

Ryou disagreed, believing that Valon would be the better choice. He's the royal coachmen's son and is often teaching the prince his horse riding lessons. He's a passionate soul, willing to risk himself for the sake of others.

Ryou felt that their clashing persona's would match up nicely. Not to mention he has great respect for the healer, as both conversed when she often healed his wounds when the horses weren't so cooperative.

And finally there was Yugi who honestly wasn't sure. At first he believed in Otogi but then realized that they had more of a friendship bond. Then there was Alister, however it was clear that the young man wasn't interested in her, but in her magical abilities as he was asking for her guidance.

Personally the short boy believed that either male would be good for his sister, however he felt that she probably would turn both down, as she's never thought of having a relationship. Especially now with him and Yami's wedding vastly approaching.

 **"You know Ryou and Malik have become rivals in choosing your partner?"** His sister rolls her eyes. **"Then the two will be rather disappointed. Pass me that green herbal salve Yugi."** He does as asked

She opens the vial containing the goop, slathering it on a workers sliced leg. **"Honestly, I don't need a lover to be happy...they're making too big a deal of this."** Her brother shakes her head.

On one hand he can agree that their arguing has gotten out of hand. But there is one aspect he does agree with. **"We all just want you to be happy Katesch, and even if you don't feel the need for romance now, no one wants to be alone forever..."** She sighs, having this been the topic the last week or so.

 **"Speaking of romance, are you ready for the ritual? You won't ever be the same again. Please pass the bandages."** He smiles, handing her the cloth. **"I'm ready. Granted I'm so nervous and I'm worried about how Yami deals with it, but I-if this is the price to pay to be with him, then I'll do it without regrets."**

The girl beams at her adopted brother, not bothering to hide how proud she is of him. **"I can't wait~ First there'll be the wedding, then the ritual, and then you'll have a family of your own to love and care for~ I'll be an auntie!"** Yugi laughs at her excitement.

As embarrassed as he is, he's ecstatic of the future. **"Calm down Katesch. And how did you know about the ritual, only a few are supposed to know about its existence?"** She gives him a smirk.

Rising as she finishes caring for the injured man's limb. **"Who are you kidding of course I know. After all when the time comes it's going to be me and Lady Isis who will be performing it! Ta ta~"** She walks away.

Not bothering to see the crimson face of her sibling that she knew would be planted there. However she couldn't help but giggle, then sigh almost immediately. There was no doubt that she was happy for Yugi, Malik and Ryou.

And she certainly appreciated that they wanted her to have a life of happiness with a future family but...she felt that marrying someone would be too constricting.

In this patriarchal society, men ruled over all, women had very little power and influence. Should she marry someone she would practically be her husbands slave, doing whatever he wished.

She would have to keep a good reputation for the sake of her children whom would need to have an education. Would she be able to handle that kind of pressure? Would she be loved by her husband truly for who she is and not what connections she has or where she was from?

The chances were slim at best. Not to mention being engaged meant dealing with in laws who would most likely think lowly of her, or pretend to like her. She bit her cheek in irritation.

If there was anyone she even considered marrying it was her friend and ally of the streets Mako...but he was no longer here, he has moved on in the afterlife. **"Oof!"** So lost in though Katesch smacked into someone.

Falling onto the floor. **"Ow..."** The person she collided with groaned in pain. It was a low sound, lower than any females and it was one she knew. **"I'm so sorry Raadari."** Hastily he helped her up onto her feet.

A pink tinge delicately spread across his cheeks. **"No it is I who should apologize milady. I wasn't watching where I was going."** It was a pause of awkwardness and silence between the two.

Finally though the soldier coughs, taking a glance at the magical healer **. "I was wondering...there's a festival occurring within the next few sun downs. Would it be terribly rude of me to ask if I could escort you?"** Her eyes widened in shock.

Not at all expecting him to request her presence. But then she remembered. Malik often spoke with the warrior, just as Ryou spoke with Valon. **"Malik's been talking to you hasn't he?"** Her face saddens as he doesn't deny her question. **"You don't have to ask me because of what he says."**

She begins walking away, already proving her point. Katesch could only imagine what the mischievous boy has been telling him. **"Wait!"** Raadari stopped her, spinning her around so that she faced him.

 **"Though it's true Malik spoke to me, I-I truly do have feeling for you Katesch! Regardless of what you think of me, I do care about you. You don't need to come with me out of obligation. I truly do want to spend time with you, so I ask that you think it over, without your siblings advice. What do you want?"**

To be continued~

Author Notes: So what will she do? Will she choose to accept his request? Will he be rejected? What will happen with Valon? Tune in next time guys~ As always I appreciate those who are willing to fav/follow/review! Tchao for now guys!


End file.
